The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela plant, botanically known as Weigela florida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Verweig’.
The new cultivar is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Weigela florida Tango, not patented. The cultivar Verweig was discovered and selected by the Inventor within a population of plants of the parent cultivar in a controlled environment in Hazerwoude Dorp, The Netherlands in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Weigela by softwood cuttings at Hazerwoude Dorp, The Netherlands since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Weigela are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.